Redemption by Love: Rewritten
by RinneganGod
Summary: What if Galen Marek was in the Clone Wars?, What if he did not trust his master?, What if he had family?.Ahsoka Tano X Galen Malek;Barris Offee X OC
1. Prologue

Comment, if there is any mistake or if you think the rating is wrong, Warn(PD:English is not my primary language so sorry for errors)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Wars or any other series / film / game, nor do I have the potential arts fan of other users; only own the character my characters, original etc and plot

Prologue:

It was a night normal and current in the bustling planet Coruscant, people enjoyed the night, in one of the private rooms of the Galactic Senate, a man with expensive clothing and an air of royalty noted the slums of the city with disgust, criminals of all kinds, locals that instilled lust of men and things even worse as the slave market, the irony is that all this happened in front of the Jedi Temple, headquarters and place of residence of the Jedi Order, the so-called the guardians of peace and justice, the man was Palpatine, Senator of Naboo, although he was also known as Darth Sidius, an sith apprentice that sought the ultimate collapse of the Jedi Order along with his master Darth Plagueis in secret, suddenly he felt something very powerful through the Force, albeit it was brief he was able to track the source in the forest planet of Kashyyyk.

-(What should you do?, perhaps it´s nothing or perhaps it´s, the best is to investigate and not risking)-thought Darth Sidius

At the same time, in Kashyyyk, two human children ran and played with the young wookiees, the oldest of them had short hair blond and black eyes, the youngest had the hair very short almost balder and brown eyes, both wore the same suit ( **Prologue: TFU),** suddenly the children stood and looked up at the starry sky in trance as if they saw something beyond the physical, but quickly continued playing and having fun.

In another part of Kashyyyk, more specifically in a hut secluded of the wookiees villages, two self-exiled Jedi Knight felt the Dark Side approaching them, one of the Knights was a man with the dark hair graying and brown eyes wearing a suit with brown and green hood with brown boots and black armbands, his name was Kento Marek, the other Jedi Knight was a woman of great beauty, had blond hair tied in a ponytail long and part of the hair covered one eye **(Hairstyle: Ino Yamanaka(s)),** wore a black top **(Top: X-23(MvC3))** ,in the arms, near the wrists had four white belts,the bottom consisted of a combination of skirt and dun shorts, finally wore high black boots with white laces and a fabric in the area of the knee of the same color **(Boots: YunaPsychicer (FFX-2))** and the traditional brown jedi overtunic, her name was Mallie Marek, wife of Kento, both fall in love and left the Jedi Order, self-exiling due to that love was forbidden, they hid on Kashyyyk because it was quite far from the rest of jedi also Wookiees were great friends of both.

-Kento, do you feel that?-asked Mallie

-Yes, it is awful and I do not like it, we have to prepare ourselves-replied Kento

At that time the two children appeared and ran blithely toward adults who smiled a little to be almost demolished by the small missiles, after recovering the small event, Mallie asked maternally:

-Ike, Galen, do you have fun?

-Yes, mom-answered the two children at the same time

-I am pleased now go to bath and then the bed-said Mallie

The children began to complain, saying something like it was too early and had no sleep, but they objection collapsed when the younger of the two, Galen yawned deeply and scratched his eyes, so both compete to see who gets there first..

While this was happening a ship was approaching Kashyyyk, the ship was a prototype spy known as _Scimitar_ or _Sith Infiltrator_ , shortly after the ship landed in an isolated area of forested planet, the ramp went down and from it came out a hooded man with dark clothes, the hooded man opened his communicator in which appeared the hologram of a hooded figure with only half visible face

-What your bidding, master?-asked the hooded man

-Darth Maul, my apprentice, you must find the source of the disturbance in the Force-replied the hologram

-Shall be done,master-said Maul and communication ended

Darth Maul walked slowly, looking for the source of the disturbance, using the Force as a sonar to locate potential enemies, he suddenly ignited his lightsaber and blocked a shot blaster aimed at his head, the sith saw a few Wookiees in distance with crossbows, while others approached him armed with _Ryyk_ knives _,_ prioritized the Wookiees with crossbows knowing they were the most dangerous because of the distance, pushing his way through hordes of Wookiees with knives, using the Force Push and his lightsaber masterfully, finally reached the position of said Wookiees they tried to get away to regain the upper hand but were quickly killed by Darth Maul, after dealing with the natives with crossbows, he took care of the rest.

At the same time that the sith was making his way through the planet, in the hut, Kento and Mallie were discussing the strategy to defeat the presence of the dark side, unfortunately both were aware of the possibility of the death in battle, so that the strategy itself was that one of them will face the enemy and the other flee with Ike and Galen to save them.

-I should be the bait, Mallie-said Kento

-Not, I'll do it-said solemnly Mallie

-But what happens with our children?, they need the love of a mother-said Kento

Mallie said nothing, just watched the bedroom door of her children, her back to her husband, in an instant she used the hilt of her lightsaber to knock Kento, then knelt and kissed him lightly on the lips.

-(Sorry, Kento but it is my duty as a mother) she thought Mallie

Back to the Sith, Darth Maul continued killing his Wookiees enemies, using the same strategy, first the Wookiees with crossbows and then the rest, of course this became increasingly difficult because the Wookiees learned quicklywhen he ended the last group, he felt a presence approaching his position an incredible speed, Maul decided to hide and ambushing his future opposition, it turns out that his enemy was a pretty powerful jedi, but it was not what his master described him.

Darth Maul leapt from hiding, igniting the two blades of his lightsaber at the same time in the air and came down on the jedi, hoping for a quick death, however the jedi gave a backflip while igniting her lightsaber in an instant the red sword of sith and orange sword jedi clashed, after breaking the blockade, Darth Maul pulled the hood down, revealing a Zabrak man, had red skin with black tribal markings, the eyes of a sickly yellow, small horns arose all over the head, then took off overtunic to facilitate movement, his enemy imitated him and both launched a Force Push at the same time, which caused the two were moved back a little.

-You are quite powerful, Jedi, but it is not enough for defeat me-said Darth Maul

-Maybe you're more skilled than me at the use of the Force and the lightsaber, but I possess a strength that you know not, sith-said Mallie

-We will see when i destroy you-said the zabrak

Suddenly, Mallie launched towards her enemy, using the Force as impulse and the lightsaber in what was known as the reverse grip shien, not falling behind, the Zabrak also launched towards his opponent, they collided again, but this time, Mallie used the position of the crash to her advantage and tried to decapitate the Sith, Maul foreseeing the imminent danger separated and taking advantage of the imbalance of his rival, gave a powerful Force Push, the jedi went flying and hit a nearby tree, she recovered quickly and used the tree as a springboard, in the air she placed her lightsaber downwardly, trying to impale her opponent, but Maul used the Force to throw the body of one of the dead Wookiees, Mallie dodged nimbly, twisting her body, causing that his attack failed, still in the air, Mallie threw her lightsaber hitting the ground, bouncing to the sith, Maul moved his head at the last moment for the lightsaber passed long, which it did but left a imperceptible mark on the cheek, taking advantage of his opponent was unarmed, the Zabrak he launched furious against her, but Mallie dodged his attack, jumping and using the shoulder of his opponent as a support, quickly she recovered her lightsaber and retaliated, but her opponent blocked her first three attacks and dodged the fourth, twisting and standing behind her, before Mallie could react, the sith attacked with deadly blows that could not dodge **(Movi: Final Proxy / Maul (Ex. + Fault))** and fell heavily.

After defeating the Jedi, Maul moved on, using the trace of his recent victim, meanwhile, Kento woke up, trying to remember how was knocked unconscious and suddenly felt the death of his wife through the Force, also felt the presence of the Dark Side approaching at an alarming rate, slowly went to the room of their children and found that they were asleep, but Galen moved in bed sporadically, closing gently to avoid disturbing his sons, left the cabin, waiting, not have to wait long, his opponent appeared with his lightsaber on and some blood and some cuts on his clothes, Kento ignited his blue lightsaber and walked slowly toward the Zabrak who said:

-Another jedi?, interesting, but neither you are what I am looking for

-I do not know what you are looking for, but you will not have the opportunity to find it-said Kento

Kento used a Force Push also moved the earth **(Movement: PS2 / Wii)** , the Zabrak jumped and threw the double-bladed lightsaber, the jedi dodged and used the Force as impulse, seizing the opportunity, Kento gave a slash pointing the legs of his enemy, but he eluded only producing a small burn seared on the left leg Zabrak, again with the lightsaber in his hands threw Kento, turning on himself and upside down **(Movement: Proxy / Maul)** , the jedi jumped on the Zabrak and fell between the cottage and his enemy, slowly a blue aura began to form around Kento, Darth Maul suddenly felt a powerful presence and asked:

-There is someone very powerful near, Where are you master?

-He's not here, I'm just...-Kento was interrupted when her son, Galen was in the doorway of the hut

-Dad, what happens?-asked Galen half asleep

-It´snothing happens, go inside, quick-shouted Kento

At that time, while Kento was distracted, the aura disappeared due to loss of concentration, Darth Maul used the distraction and in one swift movement, stabbed Kento at heart, as he turned back after this Darth Maul approached the frightened child after witnessing the death of his father and felt the boy was what he was looking for, then he took Galen to his ship, on the way the child became frightened, especially when crossing with the body of his mother, in the ship Darth Maul, he contacted his master, Darth Sidius.

-Master, I found the source of the disturbance, it seems that it was the son of two jedi-explained Maul

-My apprentice, show me the child-said Sidius

Then, Darth Maul communicator put at the height of Galen.

-What's your name, boy?-asked Sidius

-Galen, Galen Marek-responded Galen scared

Then Sidius told Darth Maul:

-Maul, bring here, will be a powerful sith and a new assassin

-Understood, master-responded Maul

Then Darth Maul addresed Galen:

-Come with me, future assassin

Galen having no other option, he followed Darth Maul into a room, where there was only one bed, a small closet with tattered clothes and offline android.

-What is that?-asked Galen looking the android

-Is your training droid, called Proxy-responded Maul

-Training droid?, I'm going to train?asked Galen innocent

-Right, I'll train you to become a sith, so from now on call me master understand?-explained Maul

-Understood….., master-said Galen

-I´m warning you, it will be very hard-said Maul

So, Galen Marek, in the custody of Darth Maul began training to become a powerful sith, this small act will change the life of the Republic.


	2. Chapter I:The Birth of Starkiller

Comment, if there is any mistake or if you think the rating is wrong, Warn(PD:English is not my primary language so sorry for errors)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Wars or any other series / film / game, nor do I have the potential arts fan of other users; only own the character my characters, original etc and plot

CHAPTER 1:THE BIRTH OF STARKILLER

Ten years have passed since Galen was separated from his parents and began his Sith training, at sixteen retains the brown eyes and shaved hair as a child, wearing a suit with different cuts and burns, traces of his hard, brutal training and a pair of belts joined together, from the belts hung a cloth threadbare **(** **Sith training gear** **)** , during most of the year he was trained by Darth Maul, until the zabrak man died in Naboo, at the hands of a Jedi called Obi-Wan Kenobi, during the plans for the start of the Clone Wars, the new assassin was hidden away from the eyes of the Jedi Order, Galen´s training included learning the ways of swordplay with the lightsaber, access some powers of the Force by the Dark Side, blend in with the crowd, policies and strategies.

-Galen Marek has died, there is now only Starkiller-said a voice

-What your bidding, master Dooku?-asked Starkiller kneeling

-You must go to Geonosis, to meet Asajj Ventress and learn her combination of _Jar'Kai_ and _Makashi_ \- responded Dooku

-Shall be done,master -said Starkiller rising

Starkiller went to his ship, the _Rogue Shadow_ , a ship designed from the planes of the _Sith Infiltrador_ , with some improvements, in the way he was ambushed by a _korun_ bald man of dark complexion and with a cream colored tunic using a purple lightsaber, he was the jedi known as Mace Windu, one of the members of the Jedi Council and expert in the form _Vaapad_ , Starkiller blocked the attacks of jedi then perform a Force Push, when the jedi fell, Starkiller stabbed his red lightsaber on his chest, the jedi flashed and where his body was appeared an android, rather skeletal, as it rose told Starkiller:

-Another excellent duel, Master

-Proxy….-said Starkiller somewhat surprised

-I am sorry to have fail again, master-said the android, lamenting

-Do not worry, you will have your opportunity-said Starkiller, turning off his light saber

Proxy, the training droid of Starkiller, had the mission of killing the assassin and every opportunity that thought it could fulfill its main programming, it attack his master, failing miserably each time. Meanwhile, in the jedi temple of Coruscant, a sixteen-year-old togruta padawan named Ahsoka Tano, was training with her lightsaber in the reverse grip shien, Ahsoka had orange skin, typical of her species and blue eyes, which was a rarity among Togruta, when her master, Anakin Skywalker, the proclaimed _Chosen One_ , called her:

-Ahsoka, we have a mission

-Ahh, master, what is it?-asked Ahsoka

-We have to go to Kashyyyk, seems to be that the separatists have a base there-responded Anakin

-All right, Sky guy-mocked Ahsoka

Anakin and Ahsoka went to their ship, the _Twilight_ , the spacecraft was a freighter of the _Rigger class G9_ , back to Starkiller, the young assassin was landing on the surface of Geonosis, more specifically in one of the hidden separatist bases, a ramp fell and Starkiller left the ship, carrying a lighter suit, obviously adapted to warm places as Geonosis, the costume itself consisted in some black long sleeves, some black pants and high boots, a black cloth fell in front of and behind the waist and a harness placed diagonally in the chest that left most upper part exposed, he had several lightsabers tied at the waist **(Attire: costume of light training + position of Sables (Armor Sith)),** he was greeted by a corridor of battle droids in the center of the hallway in front of him, there was a dathomiri woman, the woman had painted the eye and mouth area, also had a slender and flexible body, her outfit consisted of a turtleneck dark blue, bandages on her stomach and arms, a skirt with the same color that covered the entire lower completely, a white belt with a red central cloth and two curved lightsabers tied, her name was Asajj Ventress, like Starkiller, she was an sith assassin.

-Welcome, Starkiller, delicious attire-the assassin said, licking her lips

-I am glad you like it, I thought it was appropriate, given that I am going to sweat a lot-said Starkiller blatantly

-I have no doubt of that and certainly will make you sweat a lot, after all I am not a easy girl-said Asajj sensuously

-I do not expect otherwise, my dear assassin-said Starkiller

They walked slowly into the base, one next to the other, looking at eachother, the relationship between the two sith was very particular always flirted with eachother and tried to make the other lose control and end up in an extremely sexual situation, though never occurred.

Meanwhile, a hooded teenager was sitting one of the tables of the most famous tavern of Mos Eisley, the hooded was was quite tall with the body built for speed and agility, the costume of the teenager was in a tight white sleeveless tunic, hooded and covering the shoulders, a harness with three leather strips that served to sustain a vibro-sword, a black wide belt with a emblem with the form of a bird, tied to the belt had a black and white rear cloth which also covered the legs with three beads on each side with details of silver in the end, the robe fell beyond the belt, white long pants, black combat boots and black high gloves **(Attire: Altaïr + Ezio(AC2) + Cloud (FF:AC)** in front of the teenager were two women, one of them was Theelin, had orange hair and eyes were light blue color, light purple skin, wearing a green suit and a boa grip as scarf, the other woman had pale skin , red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing an orange suit, a brown vest and boots the same color, both were bounty hunter by the name of Latts Razzi and Aurra Sing.

-Let's see if I understand, you want that we get information about the Chancellor, right?-said Aurra

-If you believe not capable, I will look to others, money is no problema-said the teenager

-Is not that, it is that it is a very strange request, can you wait a bit?-commented Latts

The teen nodded slightly and the two bounty hunters got up from the table and then leave the tavern, the teenager pulled a projector, a figure appeared, was a woman with a tight suit, short, tattoos facial hair and a bow in the back.

-What about, Azrael?-asked the women

-Naa'leth, tell Mother Talzin that I got someone to get information on Darth Sidius-replied Azrael

-Understood, I'll tell her immediately -said Naa'leth

The communication ended, just as the two bounty hunters reentered the tavern and sat down again in front of the teenager, Aurra said:

-Okay, we accept the job, but we may have to contact someone and include it in the work, to avoid surprises

-I do not care, as long as the job done, but be careful, the Chancellor is more dangerous than it appears and must not know about me-explained the teenager

-Do not worry, we do not jump without thinking on jobs-said Latts

The teenager got up and when he reached the side of the table, dropped a bag in front of the bounty hunters, as he walked toward the exit of the tavern, said:

-This is half of the money, when you fulfill the work I will give the rest, you know how to contact me, there are many lives at stake, including yours

The teenager went his way, leaving the two bounty hunters, his step was slow and majestic exuded confidence when he entered one of the less busy streets, a green lightsaber appeared from nowhere and stood in the neck of the teenager.

-You have lowered your guard, padawan-said a veteran voice, behind Azrael

-Do not flatter yourself, Old Man, I knew your position-said Azrael

The person behind the teenager laughed loudly as he felt the blade of the vibro-sword, pointing to the heart, the person behind Azrael, was a middle-aged man, had gray hair tied in a bun and brown eyes, wearing a armor chest and shoulders, a brown shirt, a green guards on the forearms, a pair of green pants and high brown boots, plus two pieces of brown cloth fell behind and had a brown harness diagonally on the upper body which the lightsaber was placed when not used, the man was Rahm Kota, a Jedi master.

-You're just like your father, Azrael-said the veteran Jedi

Then the lightsaber was turned off and Kota placed in the harness, Azrael did the same with the vibro-sword, Jedi Master placed in front of the teenager and asked:

-Have you finished with that it was so important?

-Yes, Darth Sidious soon will have more enemies than expected-replied Azrael

-Beware, revenge is not the way-warned Kota

-He has stolen me to my family, I'll do anything to destroy him, him and all who follow him-said Azrael with passion

Back on Geonosis, both assassins were fighting each other, it was a suggestion of Starkiller as it will helped to see the combination of forms of Ventress, although both used two lightsabers at once, Starkiller was guided through instinct.

-You do very well, my delicious sith-supplemented the assassin

-Thank you, it is easier than _Vaapad_ with double-bladed lightsaber I have also improved the _Vaapad_ adding the use of Force Lightning, my sweet sadistic-responded Starkiller in the same tone

-So, what more surprises you have?-asked Ventress curious

-Well, I'm able to shape the Force Lightning as a shield, use the Force to hide, drain my opponents, I even created my own form-replied Starkiller

-Interesting, every time you attract me more, my destroyer-said Ventress seductively

-I usually cause that impression in many women-said Starkiller

-Already you're cheating me with another?, What impudence!-asked the assassin with false anger

-Do not feel bad, but there are many women seeking men with energy like me-said Starkiller

-I know, but here are all mine, Starkiller-said Ventress with passion

Both were facing each other, breathing heavily, the fight was quite prolonged and the two asassins needed to catch breath, but they were both smiling broadly because of the thrill of battle.

-I would try to fight against a _Vaapad_ double-bladed lightsaber, do you mind?-asked Ventress with a predatory smile

The young assassin nodded slowly, placed his lightsabers in the belt and pulled out of the back of his belt, a double-bladed lightsaber of crimson color.

-Prepare yourself, Ventress-warned Starkiller

Then Starkiller launched himself at his opponent with acrobatic turns, said opponent also attacked, leaving the two in a crash, after the crash, Starkiller did a flip upside down with the lightsaber, Ventress dodged, but Starkiller countered with a kick to the stomach, the assassin, surprised could not avoid the blow, emboldened by his success, Starkiller did a combo of several consecutive shots **(Movement: Proxy / Maul)** that Ventress blocked, before the assassin had the opportunity to attack, Starkiller launched a Force Repulse, which disorientated Ventress, giving a backflip, the assassin threw one of her lightsabers to her rival, who dodged with difficulty, however Starkiller turned off the side of his lightsaber, grabbed the projectile with his free hand and returned it to its owner, launching his own lightsaber immediately after, then he threw a more loaded Force Repulse **(Movement: Final Vader vs Kento (PS2))**. While Starkiller and Ventress trained, a clone trooper was spying, but before he could communicate his findings was impaled by a simple red lightsaber, after this the lightsaber returned to its original position, the hand of Starkiller, who sensed the spy clone.


End file.
